Partners
by Tempest2004
Summary: When a young dragon is ordered to kill Chase Young, she realizes that its a suicide mission. Too bad it didn't work. Please R&R!
1. Meeting and Revenge

This is an idea I've been entertaining for a while. I watch the episodes 'Dangerous Minds', 'Something Jermaine' and 'Saving Omi' and think 'Gee, what would it be like if Chase had, not an apprentice, but a partner, someone who's been with him a while, knows him, but has a better sense of humor than he does?' So, here this is. If this turns into a romance story, blame me, not my character. I have a penchant for writing those. : ) Oh, and if it seems disjointed it's because I've been writing this on my Mom's computer after my Laptop went out. Major bummer.

Disclaimer: I own Rowan, her equipment, Master Aiello, Marcus and Dierdre Rais. Everything else belongs to Christy Hui

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have been given orders to kill Chase Young, young Dragon of Fire." Master Monk Aiello told his young student. The young woman nodded and bowed to her master of most of her life. She walked out, heading for her quarters to retrieve her Wudai Weapons. Aiello sighed. He knew the fate of his young student and he mourned for her. But the Xiaolin side was afraid of having another Chase Young and it was a risk they could not afford to take.

"She will not suffer. Chase Young with not kill her painfully." a deep voice said behind the old master. Aiello turned and bowed to the older monk.

"I defer to your judgement, Master Monk Guan." the old man said and left the room, sadness emanating from him. Guan walked to the window and watched the young dragon take off, heading for the lair of Chase Young. Guan sighed, hoping he was doing the right thing. Finally, when she was out of sight, Guan walked away, tears streaming silently down his face.

---------------------Chase Young's Castle----------------

The young woman knew that slipping in would get her no where. If her information was correct, he had thousands of cats and all of them bound to be loyal to him for eternity, or until their deaths. So, the direct approach it was. She studied the stone door for moment and her sharp eyes caught the cuts for a block of stone that would open the door. She pressed the button and moved back to avoid being crushed. She stepped forward carefully, stepping up onto the slab and walking in confidently. The door closed behind her and she suppressed the surge of nervousness that came as the door slid home.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"My name is Rowan Marks, Dragon of Fire." she said, pulling her Dao sword from the sheath strapped to her back. The Dragon's Eye Ruby set in the bracelet on her sword arm glowed with fire as it reacted to her slight fear. The sight reassured her and she felt a little better about this. Even if she died, she'd go...down...fighting...

"Son of a bitch. They set me up, didn't they?" she asked herself, rather than the man standing infront of her, hidden in shadows.

"Indeed. They knew I would kill anyone who was sent to kill me, so they sent the woman who had the greatest chance to become what I am. A demon lord and traitor to the Xiaolin side.

You are smarter than they give you credit for however." Chase said, smirking as Rowan sheathed her sword, crossed her arms and stared at him. He could sense her doubt of her masters and decided to exploit it.

"So you say, perhaps we both are wrong." she said. Chase smirked again. Guan, my old friend, you are too smart for your own good, Chase thought, You never thought that she would figure it out. Why, I wonder. Because she is woman? Or because she is like me, foolish, young and talented. You have delivered the perfect weapon into my hands, Guan, and I intend to use it to its fullest potential.

"I don't think so. And I don't believe that you think so either." Chase said. Now he was standing infront of her, golden eyes blazing and his body heat mingling with hers. Rowan backed away from him and pulled her sword.

"Don't." she said, pointing the sword tip at his chest. Chase felt the heat emanating from the tip and decided not to press his luck in that particular direction.

"Then consider their training of late. Have they been as open with new powers and new moves? Or have they been holding back on you?" Chase said, circling her, while staying out of reach of her sword. Sheathing it once again, Rowan considered him and his words. They had been reluctant to teach her new moves and she had been training herself for the past five months. "They have been holding back, haven't they? You've had to study harder, train harder. Teach yourself new moves in the darkness of moonless nights and in the brillance of a quarter, half and full moon, haven't you?" Chase said, approaching her now more confidently as she had sheathed her sword, powering her bracelet down. He came closer to her, letting the heat of his body seep into hers and give him more control over the current situation.

"Don't think that you control all." Rowan whispered. Chase smirked.

"I think you know that I am correct. Is your master not more withdrawn from you, where he was once so warm, comforting and encouraging?" Chase said, coming to stand in front of her, so close she could see the flakes of black in his gold eyes.

"My master Aiello is a good man. I believe that he did not want me to do this, but I must do what I am told." Rowan said, crossing her arms once again and coolly staring Chase in the eyes.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Chase asked, genuinely puzzled. Rowan laughed and pushed her way past him, turning and facing him again.

"I do. My master would never send into a situation he didn't believe I couldn't walk away from." Rowan said confidently. Chase pursed his lips, standing with his back to her, thinking.

"Then come with me and I will show you something." he said suddenly, turning and looking at her doubtful face. "Do not fear, unless you make a move to kill me first, I will do no harm to you." he said. Strangely enough, Rowan believed him. She walked alongside him and kept an eye on him, just in case.

"There is no need to be suspicious." Chase said in amusment as she stopped and looked cautiously inside the room before entering. In truth, she was admiring his handiwork on his palace.

"Not being suspicious, I'm admiring your home. It's quite beautiful." she said, walking in and looking upwards at the image projection above them. Chase smiled slightly. He was always pleased to get compliments on his home. It was one of the few vanities he allowed himself.

"I try. Perhaps I'll show you the bedrooms later." he said pleasently, smiling suggestively at her.

"Perhaps I'll cut your balls off." she said just as pleasently. Chase pursed his lips momentarily.

"Moving along," he said, missing her moment of silent laughter. "Here, a discussion of what your future is." Chase said, activating the spy eye.

_"She is too dangerous. She must not be allowed to live." Master Monk Guan said, stepping into the light of the lamps._

_"She is young, if we keep a close eye on her, there is no way she will be able to turn like Chase Young." Aiello said, defending his student._

_"We kept a close eye Chase Young and he still became evil!! What are we to do? Sit on her to keep her from becoming him?" Guan growled, startling the old monk. "No, she must face Chase Young and she must die!!!" Guan snapped harshly and the older monk bowed, giving in._

"That bastard..." Rowan muttered, sitting heavily on a chair Chase created for her. Chase could sympathize. Even if it hadn't been a trick by Hannibal Roy Bean, Chase knew the betrayal that she was feeling. 

"Is this a trick?" she asked suddenly, staring up at him with a combination of anger and hope. He shook his head. Rowan sighed and lowered her head. "I suppose that was a stupid question. Well, I never did like Guan." she said, sitting back and shrugging. Chase smirked, now was the time to strike.

"You could get revenge." Chase said, kneeling in front of her, so he could meet her eyes. "He doesn't have to win. You could strike back and win." he said. Rowan lifted her head and stared at him.

"You mean joining the Heylin side. No." she said, standing up, knocking the chair away and backed away, pulling her sword. "I'll finish the mission I was given, even if it means my death." Rowan said, her sword glowing with a fire that made Chase take a step back.

"So, you wish to die, just because Guan told you to?" Chase asked, pulling out his staff.

"Because my master told me to." Rowan replied, twirling her sword once, twice, three times and then sliced through a pillar, tears streaming from her eyes. As obscenties flew through the air, she fell to her knees and eventually fell silent. Her shoulders stopped shaking and she buried her sword into the marble.

"That son of a bitch." she said, her voice hitching as she sobbed again. After a few moments, she stood up, eyes still red, but clear. She pulled her sword from the marble and the Dragon's Eye Ruby in her bracelet glowed with a fire born of fury.

"How?" she snarled and Chase didn't have to ask what she meant.

"Swear your eternal loyalty to me." Chase said, resting his staff on the floor.

"I'll not be drinking that soup of yours." she added, sheathing her sword.

"I would not ask you to." he said and transformed. To her credit, Rowan didn't step back as he approached.

"Do I not frighten you?" Chase asked, baring sharp teeth. Rowan yawned in his face. Chase chuckled as he transformed back into his human form.

"Then make your vow." he said. Rowan bowed once and made her vow looking him straight in the eye and for a moment, Chase wondered if he had made a mistake.

"I pledge my loyalty to Chase Young as his partner for eternity." she said. Chase blinked.

"Did I miss something? I thought I just heard you say that you swear your eternal loyalty to me as my...Partner." he said. Rowan grinned impishly at him.

"No, you just weren't specific enough." she said. Chase stared at her, wondering whether to be consumed by anger, confusion or mirth. He settled on resignment.

"Fine, just lets get something straight. You do as I say, follow my lead and defer to my judgement. And in return you're my second-in-command, immortal and you can command the cats only in my absence." Chase said, his voice holding a dangerous tone that would make most people shiver and agree. Rowan merely smiled at him. 

"That will do nicely. For about a hundred years." she added and skipped out of his reach as he made a half-hearted grab for her.

"I made a mistake, bringing you to the Heylin side, didn't I?" Chase asked as they left for Rowan's old temple.

"No. But if you'd paid more attention, you wouldn't be having this problem." Rowan grinned again. Chase sighed.

----------------------------------The Temple-------------------------

"You-you destroyed...Chase Young?" Guan asked weakly as Rowan walked into the temple. She and Chase had spattered a bit of red coloring on her clothing to make it appear like blood. He'd assured her it came out, but if it didn't, Chase might find himself dethroned.

"Easily." she said, looking him straight in the eyes. Aiello could see she was lying.

"Young lady, what have I taught you about lying to your superiors?" he demanded. Rowan laughed bitterly.

"Appearently what you taught yourself about loyalty." she snapped and a throwing dagger landed in his heart. Aiello crumpled to the ground and lay dead at Guan's feet.

"You have joined Chase Young." Guan said mildly, scanning the shadows. Chase stepped into the late afternoon light coming from the setting sun.

"As my...Partner." he snarled the word and Rowan grinned.

"He wasn't specific enough." she added at Guan's confused look. Chase rolled his eyes and waved his hand at her.

"Use the cats and continue the destruction of your ties to the Xiaolin Side. My fight is with my old friend." Chase said, smiling sadistically. Rowan bowed her head and an army of tigers, panthers and leopards appeared. Rowan pulled her sword and sent a wave of flames at the building, lighting them up. The screams that echoed through the grounds brought an equally sadistic smile to Rowan's face. Guan turned to Chase with a snarl and attacked. Chase laughed as he dodged the attack.

"How dare you turn a warrior of the Xiaolin side to your twisted ways!" Guan snarled. Chase shook his head, eyes never leaving the brown eyes of his opponent.

"How dare you try to kill a young warrior, so full of talent, so full of power, just because that warrior could end up like me. How far the mighty have fallen." Chase taunted sadly. Guan snarled again and ran forward, dodging Chase's block and landing a hit to the back of the knee. Chase growled as his knee buckled. Rolling to the side, the Heylin Prince back flipped to his feet and waited for Guan to charge again. But this time, he was ready for something like this. Calling on long dormant powers of his chosen element, Chase brought a surge of water from a nearby fountain and changed the footing under Guan to mud. Slipping, the Tai Chi master found himself on his back with Chase Young bringing his double-bladed staff down towards his throat. Guan gave a strangled cry and rolled away, making Chase miss and burying his staff into the ground. Swearing furiously, Chase pulled on his staff, doing his best to release it before Guan retalieated. Too late, Chase saw the foot swinging his way. He recieved a mouthful of sandal and went flying backwards.

"This dirty fighting suits you, Guan." Chase panted, getting to his feet and wiping away the blood from his nose.

"No better than it suits you." Guan replied, rolling his shoulder to get rid of some ache.

"True." Chase conceded and dashed around behind Guan and swept his legs from under him, forcing him to fall on his back and knocking the breath from his opponent.

--------------------------------Rowan, other side of the complex--------------------

"Mistress, what do we do with the survivors?" a panther asked, rubbing his head against Rowan's hand. She absently rubbed his head and the panther purred with pleasure.

"Kill them and bring the dragon alive. Chase will need one for his soup." she said, recalling the legend that her former master had showed her before giving her the assignment that started this.

"Mistress, slowly and painfully?" the panther asked, a bit exasperatedly, batting her leg gently with one paw.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you." she said, still stroking his head.

"The survivor's, kill them slowly and painfully?" he repeated hopefully. Rowan shook her head.

"No, quick and painlessly. These people were good to me at one time." Rowan said and walked away, ignoring the screams that came from the monks as their throats were slit, quickly, ruthlessly and painlessly. Rowan watched the battle between Chase Young and Guan. As Guan began to lose, the wind shifted to blow smoke over the battlefield and Rowan caught the whiff of roses.

"Dierdre." she murmured and turned to see her fellow Dragons staring at her blood stained clothing in shock.

"What did you do?" Dierdre Rais whispered, her wind shifting around, stirring her clothes. Rowan felt Chase land behind her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Doing what I should have done years." Rowan replied, stepping back to stand at Chase's side.

"You betrayed us!" Marcus cried. "You betrayed me!" he yelled. Rowan didn't flinch as he hurled accusations, insults and slurrs her way. She felt Chase stiffen once or twice, but he calmed down quickly.

"Shut up, Marcus." Rowan snapped finally. "We were over the moment you I saw you kissing Dierdre. I am what I am now, so shut the hell up. Let's go." Rowan said and rose in the air. Finding herself alone, she looked down at the Tai Chi master.

"You said that you wanted revenge on them all." Chase said, looking up at her. Rowan bit her lip. She hadn't expected to see them here, true. But she'd wanted her revenge on them all right. She remember the anger and betrayal she had felt when she saw Marcus in a lip lock with her best friend. "If you wish me to kill them, I will." Chase said. Rowan landed next to him and shook her head.

"If it must be done, then let it be me." Rowan said, summoning her power of fire, letting it consume her heart and soul, so neither hurt as she did this. Chase retreated to a safe distance as the battle between the Xiaolin and Heylin Dragons began.

"You can't win against me!" Marcus roared, summoning his own power of water. Rowan tossed her head back and laughed at him, at Dierdre and in someway, herself.

"Don't be so sure!" she cried in return, the power of her Heylin allegiance showing itself. "Heylin Power! Firestorm!" she bellowed, slamming her fist down somewhat dramatically, but Chase had to applaud as flames swept forward and cut both dragons off from each other.

"Marcus!" came the shrill scream as Rowan, sword out and Dragon's Eye Ruby gleaming madly, dashed through the flames, totally unhurt by them and turned it into a fire-lined twister. The dead body of the Dragon of the Wind was tossed from the twister as the Dragon of Water was picked up. Chase could hear the panicked, desperate cries of the dragon as he tried to summon his element to protect him. Chase later rememebered thinking vaguely that it was good thing that Rowan had pledged her loyalty to be his partner, because if she was on the Heylin side against him? He didn't particularly want to think about that too hard. After a few moments, the dead body of the dragon flew out of the twister and landed at Chase's feet. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of burned flesh and gingerly stepped over the body and watched as the twister finally slowed down and it disappeared all together as Rowan came to a stop and dropped to her knee's, exhausted.

"What was that?" Rowan asked, as Chase knelt by her side. Whether she was shaking from exhaustion or fear of that much power, Chase didn't know. He just knew it'd be a good idea to get back to the palace before something happened.

"It was your Heylin Powers surfacing. Your anger triggered them. I'd wager you'll have more surface soon." Chase said, lifting her up and wrapping her arm around his neck.

"You're certaintly going to a lot of trouble for me." Rowan said, leaning on him. Chase shrugged.

"You can't have a good apprentice if you don't invest a little personal interest in them." he said. Rowan laughed.

"Oppurtunist." she accused. Chase chuckled and shook his head.

"Only when the oppurtunity presents itself." he said, grinning at her resigned expression.

"I'm screwed." she said as Chase lifted her into the air, Cats melting into the shadows to meet them back at the palace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	2. Shopping and a Bloody Nose

Chase and Rowan arrived at the palace. He helped her in and she sat on the steps of the entrance to his palace. She stared down at her shaking hands and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Eventually her hands stopped shaking and she seemed more stable.

"Drawing on inner strength?" Chase asked, smiling in amusement. Rowan nodded gingerly.

"Iron will. And, oh, a little bit of nausea." she said. Chase took a step back and moved behind her, making enough noise to let her know where he was. After a moment, she stood up, swallowing and began to climb the stairs. She took them slowly, moving slowly. Chase followed behind her, far enough to give her room, close enough to catch her if she fell. She made it up the stairs and stopped, leaning against a pillar.

"I think you need to sit down." Chase said, as one of the cats brought a chair over. Rowan sat down and closed her eyes as her stomach resettled.

"Okay, now you need to finish your explanation. What the hell did I do to create that twister with the fire?" she asked. Chase sighed exasperatedly.

"I already ex-" he was cut off by her sudden green expression. A pail materialized in his hands and he winced as the sounds of her retching. Not exactly the most pleasant of sounds. She wiped her mouth and accepted the glass of water one of the cats brought. She spit back into the bucket and downed the rest of it. "Done?" he asked. Rowan nodded. "You are, were, a dragon of fire and when your anger at your old comrades activated your Heylin powers, they combined and created a firestorm. A twister in this particular instance." he said. Rowan nodded, sighing.

"All right, I think you need to sleep." Chase said sternly. Rowan cracked a grin.

"Yes, dad." she teased. Chase humphed.

"I most certainly am not your father." he replied, helping her up the stairs. He motioned one of the cats to open the door to a not well used, but certainly well cleaned room.

"No, but you're certainly old enough to be." Rowan replied, walking in and leaning on the thick oak door, smiling at him.

"Just go to sleep. Good night." he said and walked away. He could hear Rowan laughing as she shut the door.

--------------------------------The Next Morning----------------------------

"Okay, lets see what you can do." Chase said, leading her to open area of his throne room. Rowan was obviously feeling better, she'd had sleep, good food and a fresh change of clothes waiting for her. She was too old for the training, all purpose, non-staining robes of a dragon-in-training. So when she emerged from the bath, she'd found a pair of dark blue pants, a tunic with dark red roses that fastened at the throat on her bed that had no sleeves, leaving her arms free and a pair of dark red shoes on the floor. She had also found a new sheath for her sword. Her bracelet had remained at her side and only left her wrist for a shower.

"Of course." she said. Chase sat on his throne as his cats changed to their warrior forms. Rowan pulled her sword and the ruby in her bracelet lit up like a Christmas tree. His amazons attacked first, with spears and shields. Rowan crouched, then launched herself into the air over the amazons, landing behind them. She charged the startled warriors and sliced the spears in half as they were raised to block. She dropped to one knee and spun on her hand, knocking them off their feet. An Aztec warrior jumped the fray at that moment. Rowan grunted as he sent her skidding backward. Rowan grunted as she came to a stop, then rolled sideways as his axe came down. She rolled two more times, then into a crouch. There was three feet between her and the warrior and Chase could see her mind working. The warrior was big, twice her size and obviously twice as mean. Chase watched as she bit her lower lip, studying the warrior. She smiled suddenly and nodded.

"I think that I won't be able to beat him on my own. I think this is to teach me when to ask for help." Rowan said. Chase applauded and waved the Aztec warrior away.

"You'll fight him later on when you have a little more training. Try the knights." Chase said and two knights, looking like they came from the crusades, stepped forward. One had a Morningstar and it was him Rowan kept away from. She lured the knight with the sword away from his comrade by teasing him, ducking in and out of reach. As he swung for her, she met him with her sword, twisted her wrists and sent his sword flying. He charged her with bare hands. Rolling to the side, she turned and watched as he ran into a wall. Indulging in a grin, she turned to see the other knight advancing, swinging his Morningstar over his head. She rose to her feet and kept backing away from him, watching and bitting at her lower lip. All of a sudden she waved the Aztec Warrior over, and after getting permission from Chase, the warrior joined her.

"Between us we can..." she trailed off into a whisper. Chase leaned back in his throne and tapped his chin. She certainly wasn't lax in the brains department. After a moment, they broke apart. Chase might have thought that Rowan would be the one to around back, but she played bait while the Aztec Warrior slipped around and sliced the chainmail in two, leaving the knights back exposed, Rowan dodged the Morningstar, rolled behind him and left a pinprick sized hole in the knights back and the knight stopped and dropped to his knees. Chase rose from his throne and the armor of the knight regenerated, the spears were replaced and all turned back into cats. Rowan rubbed the head of large Cheetah that was the other knight apologetically.

"I must say, that was impressive. You used your brains instead of just your muscle. You don't find that very often." Chase said. He snapped his fingers and the cats melted away. Rowan followed him to his throne.

"Do I get one?" she asked teasingly, crossing her arms, grinning at him. Chase smirked and shook his head.

"Not yet. You need training in everything." Chase said and summoned a seat not unlike his. Rowan glanced at the seat, then at him. "Okay, so I lied." he shrugged absently. Rowan rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Strategy, Weapon's training-" she cut him off by raising a hand.

"No, I'm perfectly happy with my sword." she said. Chase shook his head.

"You need to have a specialized training. You can't go through every fight with just a sword. What if you run into a Morningstar? You might not have someone to go behind, while you play decoy like today." Chase said. Rowan nodded, again showing the intelligence that set her apart from others.

"That's true. But what weapon gives me protection from a Morningstar?" she asked, crossing her legs under her. Chase pursed his lips in thought.

"I'd say something long range. Like a bow or crossbow." Chase said. Rowan smiled her thanks a cat that brought her a bowl of fruit.

"No, a wooden crossbow or a normal bow would be in danger from a Morningstar." she said and popped a grape in her mouth and offering piece of fruit to Chase. He took an apple and bit into it. Chewing thoughtfully, Chase stared at the far wall, obviously thinking. Rowan watched him and at length he spoke.

"I would say, two weapons would be a good defense. Or a sword and shield." he said, looking at her. Rowan shook her head.

"I'll not use a shield. I'm no coward, no matter how much protection it offers from a Morningstar. And I'll stay with my own sword." Rowan said stubbornly. Chase sighed.

"Have it your way, but you'll get the training, whether you like it or not." Chase said, a warning tone clear in his voice. Rising, Rowan bowed.

"Fine, but I won't say I like it." she said and sat back down. Chase frowned at her and continued.

"As I was saying, Weapons training and higher martial arts I believe." he said. Rowan nodded, listening as he outlined what he was thinking.

"Whoa, whoa. I get downtime to you know." she said, Chase looked at her sternly.

"You will have plently of downtime later. Right now, you need to be trained to better fit your potential." he said. Rowan regarded him silently for a few moments, then sighed.

"There's no way around this?" she asked. Chase silently shook his head. "All right. But the strength training is out and my evenings are free." she said. Chase pursed his lips but knew that she would not give up until she got something her way.

"All right, but you voice no complaints while I teach you how to use different weapons than your sword." Chase said. Rowan nodded, smiling brightly.

"Okay." she said cheerfully. Chase regarded her for a moment, then started laughing.

"I think I made a mistake in picking you." he said. Rowan laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get over it." she said, reached over and patted him on the shoulder. Chase shook his head again.

------------------------------Five Hours Later--------------------------

"Again!" Chase barked. Rowan, breathing and sweating heavily, glowered at him. She was holding a staff and she was trying to knock Chase down. Finally, Rowan straightened and slammed her staff down, metal tipped end clanging against the marble.

"No!" she snapped back. Chase's eyes glowed with anger.

"You will do as your told!" Chase growled. Rowan snapped the staff over her knee and tossed the pieces at his feet.

"I will not! I am your partner, not your apprentice! I will not be treated like a unskilled wonder! I will not be treated like a pet project!" Rowan growled, slamming her foot on the ground. Chase stalked forward and got in her face.

"When you are at my level, then you will be treated like my partner and not a sniveling wimp!" he snarled. Next thing he knew, he was on his ass on the marble floor with a bloody nose and Rowan standing over him, blood dripping from her knuckles. She held out a handkerchief and he held it up to his nose, to stem the tide.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" he asked. Rowan stared at him incredulously.

"The arrogance! You have the nerve to call me 'A Sniveling Wimp' and you expect me to apologize for knocking you on your ass, which, I might add, you so richly deserved!" Rowan growled. Chase started chuckling.

"I feel I must apologize then." Chase said, holding up a hand. Rowan glanced at it suspiciously, after a moment, she took his hand and pulled him up. "I've been treating you like an apprentice and for that I apologize. It is a habit I have not been able to break." Chase said. Rowan frowned at him, believing and not believing at the same time.

"If you say so, but I reserve the right to knock you on your ass when you get to be too arrogant." Rowan said. Chase nodded and smiled.

"Agreed. Come on, let's get something to drink." Chase said as they walked to the kitchen. Chase heated his soup, while Rowan poured a glass of milk. "Milk?" Chase asked. Rowan smiled.

"It's not your soup, its non-alcoholic and it tastes good." Rowan said, drinking slowly. Chase chuckled and sipped at his tea.

"Shall we work on a wardrobe?" he asked. Rowan shook her head.

"Must you think that I'm simply a clothes horse?" she asked, grinning. Chase raised his eyebrow at her and waited. After a moment, Rowan stood up and waited for him.

"Well?" she asked. Chase laughed.

"Let's go." he said, slipped his arm through hers and they disappeared in an instant.

----------------------Lao Shong-------------------

"Oh, these are nice." Rowan said, fingering a pair of silk, dark blue pants. Chase shrugged.

"If you like blue." he said. Rowan raised an eyebrow at him and laughed.

"Can I help you two?" a sales person said, walking up to them.

"Yes, she needs clothing to fight in." Chase said. The sales person eyes Rowan dubiously. She shifted the dao sword on her back so the hilt was visible.

"Ah, of course. Pants and shirts then." he said. Rowan nodded, then caught sight of a particularly pretty dress. The dress was a rich, dark red velvet with blue roses lining the collar. The long sleeves tapered down to long cuffs that swept the floor when the woman let her arms hang down. It gathered at the waist and let out at the hips, giving plenty leeway for walking. The torso was tight and looked to fit even the most modest bodes well. Rowan looked at it, admiring, then walked on.

"How exactly were you thinking of paying for this?" Rowan asked. Chase winked at her.

"You don't live for a thousand years without having some kind of nest egg." Chase smiled. Rowan shook her head and her eyes drifted to the dress again. Chase caught this look, but said nothing.

"Is this all?" the sales person asked, packing a pair of loose blue, dark green, black and dark red slacks into a bag, followed by several shirts of the same color, including a deep tan and a multi-colored jeweled tone shirt.

"That's it." Rowan said, but Chase caught her arm.

"The dress too." Chase said, motioning to the dress. Rowan turned and stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Rowan asked, staring at him. The salesmen bowed, moved around the counter and began taking it down.

"Why not?" Chase asked, shrugging. Rowan was rendered speechless as Chase paid for the items and walked out.

"Gift for a girlfriend?" Rowan asked, Chase smiled.

"No, you." he said. Rowan stopped dead in her tracks. He turned and looked at her disbelieving expression.

"Spoiling me?" Rowan said, walking up to him. Shrugging, Chase continued.

"Something like that." he said, leading her into the next shop.

"A weapons shop? Ooh, sounds like fun." Rowan smiled, rubbing her hands together. They spent a good deal of time in the shop, joking and talking.

"You needed a secondary weapon. Besides, I wanted some new toys too." Chase said, watching as Rowan inspected her new set of daggers. She flashed him a grin.

"You are spoiling me today, why?" Rowan demanded. Chase sighed.

"Can I not just spoil you once?" Chase said. Rowan planted her hands on her hips.

"No. What's wrong?" Rowan demanded, staring at him.

"There is a conference coming up." Chase said, turning to face her. It was nighttime and they were by themselves in the empty streets. "An evil meeting of the minds if you will." he said. Rowan pursed her lips and motioned him to follow her into the air. They flew home in silence and when they landed, Rowan caught Chase's arm to keep him from entering. Taking the bags from his hands, she set them down and pulled him away from them to face her.

"Explain, please." Rowan asked, looking into the golden eyes over her partner, regretting her decision for half a second.

"It is a meeting in a secret location of all the current evil masters and their apprentices, lover, partners," at this Chase motioned at Rowan. "And spouses. Yes, even Evil Immortal Warlords fall in love and get married. There are formal events, hence the dress. Well, that and I could see you liked it. The rest of the time, you will be in everyday wear. Do not hesitate to kill, maim or do serious bodily harm. Otherwise you, yourself may be killed." Chase said. Rowan looked at him for a moment.

"So that's why you insisted on the Weapons training and the new daggers. You wanted me to be prepared, not taken by surprised." she said, turning and pacing away from him. Suddenly, she turned, staring at him accusingly. "When were you going to tell me about this conference?" Rowan demanded. Chase sighed.

"Tomorrow. The Conference is day after tomorrow. I would have told you tomorrow morning and we would have left that night." Chase said. Rowan sighed distractedly and tapped her lips in thought.

"Is it that dangerous?" she asked. Chase nodded and stepped forward, lightly grasping her by her upper arms.

"But it can be fun as well. I would be proud to call you my partner." Chase said. He saw a smile flit across her face, but she quickly clamped down on her expression. "Just don't tell them that I wasn't paying attention at the time I signed you on. It's embarrassing." he said, making her smile for real this time. She gently pulled his hands off and walked around him, picking up the bags.

"Then I'll just have to spread it around!" she said, then squealed with glee as he lunged after her. Chase chuckled and followed her inside, listening to her laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	3. A conference and announcement

Wow, Chapter 3 already? And only two reviews? Sorry, don't mean to be pushy. Anyway, I know the description is quite probably lacking some in this, but I don't want to have 'Field of Flowers' syndrome. Shiva and Ifrit are sort of from Final Fantasy VIII (8 if you don't know Roman Numeral's). So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Rowan, her equipment and clothes, Derek Prince, Clarissa Danes, Ifrit, Shiva and Mathias. Chase Young belongs to Christy Hui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, welcome to the Palace, Chase Young and Partner." a little sprite said, checking the list. Most people think little green man or woman. This little fairy had light blue skin, a dark blue suit and tie, complimenting his sea green eyes. "What's your name, dear?" he asked. Rowan resisted the urge to throttle the little monster.

"Rowan Marks, and don't call me dear." she growled. Chase snickered as the little sprite winced at her tone.

"Of course, Ms. Marks." he said and let them in. Servants appeared and took their luggage, not that there was much, and slipped away just as quietly.

"Wow, I think this is bigger than your place." Rowan said. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Derek always was a show-off." Chase said. Laughter came from in front of them and both martial artists stopped dead.

"Chase Young, always looking for fresh blood. Who is this lovely young woman with you this year?" Derek Prince asked, stepping into the light. Rowan raised an eyebrow at him. He wore very little(1).

"Put a robe on for pity's sake." another voice said, tossing a silk robe onto his head.

"Clarissa. How are you?!?" Chase asked, hugging the young woman. She hugged him back, smiling.

"Just fine. Your new partner seems to be shy." the blonde said, regarding Rowan carefully.

"No, my former masters simply taught me it is impolite to interrupt. Rowan Marks, Heylin Dragon of Fire." she said extending her hand. Clarissa was as blonde as Rowan was red. Her hair reached the waist of an hourglass figure that looked as deadly as it was alluring. Wearing a blue dress that suited her curves, she made an impressive silhouette. Rowan, however, was no wallflower herself. Form fitting dark green pants were combined with a deep tan long sleeved tunic that was left open at the throat with red roses running up the middle of sleeves. Her long red hair was held back by a simple silver barret that held it on a single pony tail.

"'Dragon of fire'? That sounds like a Xiaolin title." Clarissa said, narrowing her eyes at the newcomer. Rowan held her arm up and pulled her sleeve down to reveal her Dragon's Eye Ruby bracelet.

"I was Xiaolin, before they sent me on a suicide mission to eliminate _him_." Rowan growled, motioning her hand at Chase.

"Spy!" Clarissa snarled and lunged. Rowan sidestepped the attacked and snatched the blonde by her hair and jerked her back, making her screech in pain. Chase and Derek merely stood back and watched.

"Hmm, cat fight." Derek murmured, pulling the robe on. Chase rolled his eyes at him.

"Know this, I am no spy and I have no love for the Xiaolin side. They betrayed me and I have no ties to them." Rowan snarled and pushed the blonde away. Clarissa rolled away and into a crouch, snarling.

"I don't believe you." she growled.

"Your prerogative, but attack me again and your head will hang from my wall." Rowan growled, turning her back on the blonde. Chase smirked at Derek.

"Looks like my kitten won." Chase muttered. Rowan glared at him.

"Kitten?" she asked mildly. Chase shook his head.

"Never mind." he said and the four walked on, Clarissa hanging off Chase's arm. She kept shooting triumphant looks at Rowan who ignored her. Pouting, Clarissa turned her attention to what Derek was saying.

"So, you're new to the Heylin side? How long have you been with us?" Derek asked, motioning her forward. Rowan nodded and motioned to her current position.

"Oh, three days counting today." she said, staying by Chase's side. Derek flashed her an annoyed look, but he said nothing. Chase smirked to himself and shook Clarissa off.

"Here we are, the dining room." Derek said and waved his hand across the room. The room was bigger than Chase's throne room, the walls were a deep, ocean blue and the ceiling reflected the sky. The carpet was a dark red that hid bloodstains.

"Nice. A bit erratic, but nice." Chase said, looking around. Derek chuckled.

"Thank you, I think." he said. The single table wasn't too wide across, but it held all the food and there were plenty of people surrounding it already. "Lunch?" Derek offered. Chase nodded and the four took their spots. Rowan sat down and Chase immediately took the seat next to her, leaving Clarissa to sit on the other side, with Derek at the head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Heylin Side!" Derek said, standing up and raising his glass. All eyes turned to him. "I am proud to welcome our final guests, Chase Young and his lovely young partner, formerly of the Xiaolin Side, Rowan Marks!" Derek said. The pair stood up and bowed to the accolades. After sitting back down, Derek continued. "For those of you just joining us this year, the formal events will happen in the evening. We will have sparring events between apprentices, partners and spouses later this afternoon, the masters, senior partners and husbands or wives will spar tomorrow morning." Derek said. Rowan cast Chase a look, to which he shrugged.

"So, any questions?" Derek said after a moment of silence. After another moment, he sat down. "Please, dig in." he said. As they ate, a conversation started up, mostly concerning Rowan.

"Tell us, Rowan. What made you turn?" a friendly looking woman asked, eyeing Rowan cautiously.

"I sent on a suicide mission to kill him." Rowan said, jerking her thumb at Chase. "I realized what was going on and I decided to join him." she said, shrugging. Clarissa almost purred when she spoke.

"I heard that the attack on your temple only yielded one survivor. Master Monk Guan." she said. Rowan shrugged.

"That was not my fight." she said, turning back to her food.

"Whose was it?" she asked, pressing the point. Chase snarled at her.

"That would be my fight." he growled and that line of questioning stopped where it was. The meal was finished with relative tranquillity. Rowan had a sprite take her up to her room, to catch some sleep before the sparring sessions.

---------------------------------Later that afternoon------------------------

"The first spar of the afternoon will be Rowan Marks, Partner of Chase Young versus Clarissa Danes, Apprentice of our gracious host, Derek Prince!" a large sprite said, his voice resounding inside the large dining room. Rowan was wearing the clothes she'd worn the first time Chase had tested her, while Clarissa wore pants as well, both slacks and shirt were dark green.

"Well, then. Begin!" Derek cried and sat back to watch. Clarissa lashed out with her hair, knocking Rowan off her feet and leaving cuts on her legs and ankles. Rowan yelped in pain as her pants were pulled off the cuts by her roll. Rowan back flipped to her feet and drew her sword, lighting the blade up. Clarissa lashed out with her hair again. Rowan caught the blonde locks, wrapped them around her arm, jerked the other woman forward and gave her an impromptu hair cut.

"You bitch! You cut my hair!" Clarissa yelled. Rowan merely smiled at her, dropping the hair to the floor.

"Oh, trust me. You look better with short hair." Rowan said, laughing at her. Snarling, Clarissa charged her and Rowan lifted one of the cut braids with a small blade braided in and used it like a whip, leaving cuts, scrapes and marks all over the exposed parts of the other woman. Clarissa shrieked in pain.

"How dare you!" she screamed. Rowan laughed harshly, mocking her.

"Good god, it's a wonder you ever made where you did." Rowan said, throwing the braid aside. Clarissa lunged again, this time pinning her the ground. Clarissa began pummeling Rowan. Chase twitched in his chair and he suppressed the urge to the go help her. Out of nowhere, Rowan slammed Clarissa's head to the side and into the floor, breaking her nose and jaw. Rowan kicked the blonde away and rolled to a crouch.

"Enough!" Derek said as he and Chase moved to floor. Chase took Rowan's head in his hands and checked her eyes and nose. Derek waved his hand over Clarissa's face the damage was fixed. He moved over to Rowan. "Does she need to be healed?" Derek asked, peering at her. Rowan shook her head.

"No, I'm okay." Rowan said, standing shakily to her feet. Clarissa growled.

"We are not done yet!" she snarled and the wind began roaring around them. Chase grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him back.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Clarissa!" Rowan yelled above the roar of the woman's fury.

"I will finish you!" she yelled, her newly shortened hair whipping into her eyes. Rowan knew what she had to do. She had to use the power that came from her Heylin allegiance and her natural relationship to fire, but she didn't want to hurt the other woman.

"All right, Clarissa, don't say I didn't warn you!" Rowan said as her hair broke loose of the pony tail and whipped around her. "Heylin Power! Firestorm!" Rowan roared. Fire ripped towards Clarissa, feeding on the wind. Chase watched Rowan's face, she was fighting to control it. Chase walked to her side, placed a hand on her shoulder and added his control to her's. The fire continued feeding, but it was under control. Rowan flashed him a thankful look and turned her attention back. The flames surrounded Clarissa, sucking the air from her space. Clarissa wheezed, doing her best to control her wind and breath at the same time. Eventually she dropped her attack and the flames receded.

"That is more than sufficient, Clarissa." Derek snarled, pulling the gasping woman to her feet roughly. Rowan's knees buckled and Chase caught her, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Derek?" Chase called. Derek motioned over to an empty chair next to Chase's. Chase took her up the stairs to the chair and set her in it. "Am I going to need a pail?" Chase asked mildly. Rowan smirked and shook her head.

"No, I'll be okay. Just a bit shaky." she said. The same friendly woman from before brought Rowan a sandwich and bottle of orange juice.

"Nice job, young lady. Clarissa was an uppity little witch and you just put her in her place." she said, patting her on the shoulder. Rowan accepted the food and orange juice with a smile and looked at Chase in confusion.

"Who was that?" she asked. Chase grinned.

"That was Lady Shiva. She's an Ice Element with a human form, which is what you just saw." Chase explained. Rowan's eyes opened wide.

"Shiva? As in the most powerful Ice Element in the world?" Rowan said, staring at her.

"And the man next to her is Ifrit. I'm sure you know who he is." Chase grinned, enjoying her astonishment.

"Lady above, Ifrit, god of Fire?" she said, staring at the man next to Shiva. While her hair was an ice blue that was the same shade as her eyes, Ifrit's eyes were a deep brown, while his hair was black, with little red streaks. "Good god, I just displayed my talent for fire in front of the Fire God himself?" Rowan said. Chase nodded.

"Not at all awe-struck?" Chase asked, smiling.

"Nope, not a bit." Rowan replied. Chase sighed ruefully and shook his head.

"You have no reaction to anything, do you?" Chase asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Not really." Rowan said, relaxing as the next match began. As they watched, Chase reflected on Clarissa's behavior. She seemed jealous of Rowan, why? True, Rowan wiped the floor with her twice and she completely ignored her barbs. Perhaps there was more to Clarissa's jealousy than mere hatred. But that line of thinking would have to wait for the sparring sessions were over for the night. It really hadn't taken long. There had been five matched before Rowan and Clarissa's and the one after had been the last.

"Quite a show you and my...Apprentice," Derek said, glowering at the newly short haired woman standing next to him. "Put on. I can see why your masters tried to off you." Derek said with a friendly smile that wasn't reflected back by Rowan.

"My former masters and yes, it was enjoyable." she said frigidly. Chase smirked and patted her on the shoulder.

"Go sleep, I need to talk to Derek about something." Chase said. Rowan gave him an exasperated look and, with a friendlier smile than before, Rowan took Clarissa by the arm, assuring the younger woman that she did indeed look better with short hair. Chase heard a mention of 'New Attack Style' and teaching her to use a 'bladed whip, like I did today'.

"It appears your Partner is quite the strategist. Clarissa will have a new strategy by morning I believe." Derek said, smiling.

"Derek, something is different this year. You invite Shiva and Ifrit? You know they are elemental's aligned with good! What is going on?" Chase demanded. Derek frowned and looked down at his old friend.

"You will see." was all Chase could get him to say. Eventually, Chase stopped, bowed and walked out.

--------------------Later------------------

A cry of pain jolted Chase from a daydream that had him ruling the world. Jerking up right, the cry came again and he immediately knew it was coming from Rowan's room. He rolled out of bed and made for Rowan's room immediately. She was sitting up in bed, holding her arm.

"What's wrong?" Chase said. Rowan tried to flex her arm and a whimper escaped her mouth. Chase gently felt her arm and watched her flinch.

"I can't move my arm." she whimpered again.

"Can you move your fingers?" Chase asked. Rowan tried and shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "Looks like you broke your arm and it didn't set right." he said, feeling her arm again.

"When?" Rowan asked, eyes closed. Chase gently laid his hand on her arm and his magic numbed the pain, making it easier for her.

"Quite probably in your little spar earlier today with Clarissa. With the Adrenline releasing endorphins, you didn't notice until now." Chase said. Rowan sat on the edge of the bed, silk shirt and pants slightly wrinkled. She nodded and smiled at him.

"I can now, thanks." she said. Chase nodded and left the room, heading back to his own to finish dressing. Running around in a large castle with just pants on wasn't exactly the warmest of options.

------------------------Half-Hour Later-----------------------

"Yep, it's broken all right. Young lady, I'm afraid I'm going to have to re-break it and set it properly." Derek said. Rowan nodded, pressing her lips together as Derek settled her hand over her elbow, where it had mended incorrectly. He raised his hand, which glowed with built up energy and when he brought it down, Rowan moaned in pain. Derek set the arm and put it in a sling, with strict orders not to move it. As they walked out, Rowan flashed Chase an apologetic smile.

"I guess I won't be able to be there tonight." Rowan said, Chase smiled at her.

"Oh, don't be so sure. What Derek doesn't know, and I don't want him to know, is that I can heal things like bones." Chase said. Rowan glared at him.

"Oh, so you _let_ him _rebreak_ my arm and set it." Rowan glowered. Chase shook his head.

"_I_ couldn't rebreak an arm and set it. I don't have that medical knowledge, Derek does. If it were say, a broken wrist that had been immediately set properly, then yes. But something like your arm was, no, I couldn't do it." Chase explained. Rowan frowned at him, but found nothing wrong with his statment.

"That is totally illogical." Rowan replied. Chase shrugged.

"Logic has nothing to do with magic. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Chase asked, holding the door open for her. Rowan walked in and sat on her bed. Chase laid his hand on her arm and Rowan squeezed her eyes shut as a bolt of pain shot through her arm, up to her shoulder and down to her finger tips. When it disappated, she wiggled her fingers and smiled at him.

"Better?" Chase asked.

"Much, thank you." she said. Chase nodded and walked towards the door, but stopped and looked back at her.

"We're partners, Rowan. It's what I'm supposed to do." Chase said, shrugged and walked out, leaving a shocked and somewhat pleased Rowan behind.

------------------------------------The Ball--------------------------------

"Who is that on Chase Young's arm? His partner? Couldn't be." whispers like this flooded the ball room as Rowan walked in on Chase's arm. The dress Chase had bought the day before was being displayed. The red dress was still a dark red velvet, with blue roses along the collar. What really shined was Rowan. Her shoulder length red hair had been braided and hung down in a soft, stiff braid down her back. No make-up had been added, save a bit of lip paint, but aside from that, Rowan's natural tan was the only make-up she wore. Chase Young himself wore a type of ceremonial armor, different from his everyday armor, of a deep, deep gold normally reserved for Pharaoh's sarcophagus. His black/green hair had been combed and Rowan had insisted it be held back in a tie, just for the night. His sandals were replaced with a pair of dark, lightweight, soft half boots. His loose pants were replaced with better fitting pants, still loose, but showed a little more. All in all, they made a fine pair and certainly outshined most of the others. Derek wore blue silk robes embroidered with red and green dragons with dark green pants. Clarissa had on a strappless red dress. The bodest was covered in sequins while the rest was a red satin that whispered quietly when she moved.

"Well, shall we eat?" Derek said. The whole place sat down to eat at much the same table they'd sat at while eating lunch, but bigger and grander. Each person had their own chair and Chase sat to Derek's right, while Rowan sat next to him. They half way through their dinner, which consisted of Steak, potates and sauted mushroom, when Derek stood up to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I have an announcement to make. When this conference ends, I will be retiring. Now, now, wait a moment, let me finish before the daggers come out. I already have an heir," at this Derek motioned Clarissa to stand up. "My heir. Clarissa will take my throne. If these conferences are to continue, it will be up to her. My plans are to travel, sight see and perhaps have a few offspring." he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. It got a general chuckle from the table. "But aside from that, I have nothing planned. So if you see me coming, hide, for I may become a permanent house guest." Another chuckle, this time a bit more nervous. "So, let's finish dinner and begin with the dancing!" Derek said cheerfully, sitting back. When dinner was finished, the guests moved away and the table dissolved and refreshments, live musicians and a dance floor appeared.

"Care to dance?" Chase asked, holding his hand out to Rowan. Taking, his hand, Rowan stood up and followed him to the dance floor. They boogied, slow danced and waltzed.

"Oh, I think my feet are considering murder." Rowan laughed as they sat in chairs, making room for the younger apprentices, children of others and teens.

"Mine too." Chase laughed. A young man came up to them and offered his hand to Rowan.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely. Rowan smiled and took his hand. Chase gave a contended smile as Rowan danced with the young man.

"Master, Apprentice, Child, Partner or Spouse?" Rowan asked as the young man twirled her away and twirled her back.

"Master." he replied. "My name is Mathias. What's yours?" he asked. Rowan looked up into green eyes and saw something she couldn't recongize, but didn't particularly care for.

"Rowan Marks, Chase Young's Partner." she replied, still dancing with him, but tensing slightly anyway.

"Oh, do we have to talk about things like that?" Mathias asked, pulling her closer than she liked. Rowan placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed him back from her.

"Don't try it." she said warningly. Mathias stopped and they kept on dancing. Rowan nearly forgot about it until he kissed her forcefully. Rowan squealed and brought her knee up between his legs. He broke the kiss, gasping. Rowan shoved him away, knocking him into Shiva and Ifrit, who were dancing closely. "I told you not to try it, not get away from me." Rowan growled. She turned and started to walk away until a forceful tug brought her her back up against Mathias.

"I don't take no for an answer." he growled and was about to kiss her again when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"I think you should start." a deep voice said, came from above Mathias. Ifrit gently removed Rowan from Mathias' grip and knocked the dark man away.

"What's going on?" Chase demanded as he walked onto the dance floor. Derek was hot on his heels.

"Young Mathias tried to force a certain issue with the young Ms. Marks." Ifrit said. Chase took his place beside Rowan, his arm around her protectively.

"As evil lords and ladies, there are many things we can abide, but forcing oneself on an unwilling partner is not one of them." Derek growled, placing his hand on the young mans shoulder. Mathias cried out in pain and vanished. "He will not bother you again." Derek said and turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlmen, please, continue with your dancing!" Derek called. Chase took Rowan's right hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist. They danced through three more songs, before going to sit down. Rowan hung back a moment, ushering Chase ahead of her. Rowan sought Ifrit out.

"I just wanted to thank you for stepping in for me. That guy was a creep." she said, bobbing her head once. Ifrit smiled at her.

"I agree. And I know who you are, Child of Fire. You're display earlier this day was a good clue in that direction." he said, watching her blush.

"I-I hope that by turning Heylin, I did not disappoint you." Rowan said. Ifrit shook his head at her.

"You did not disappoint me, child." Ifrit said, patting her shoulder gently. He cupped her chin and saw her smile. "Fire Child, you are blessed, in whatever you do. You will never disappoint, so long as you try." he said, releasing her. Rowan backed up a step and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, my lord." she said and walked away, a smile on her face.

"So, how did it go?" Chase asked as she sat down next to him. Rowan gave him a bright smile.

"Just fine, so, who will you fight tomorrow?" Rowan asked. Chase shrugged.

"I don't know. It's probably based on who you lot fought today." Chase said, Rowan's eyes widened.

"Then you'll be fighting Derek." she said and grinned at him suddenly. "Nervous?" she asked. Chase grinned back.

"Why would I be?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
